


Copycat (stray kids) (changlix)

by Clownqueen_08, snastr0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Police, The other members play a big part as well, bang Chan boss, changlix centered, ill put more tags when the story comes along, sorry whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownqueen_08/pseuds/Clownqueen_08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Silver dollar, golden flameDirty water, poison rainPerfect murder, take your aimI don't belong to anyoneBut everybody knows my nameAka:Felix is a new recruit at the Seoul Police and Detective department solving murders.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Other(s), Changlix - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Other(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Other(s), Kim Seungmin/Other(s), Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Other(s), Seo Changbin & Other(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Copycat (stray kids) (changlix)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a collab! We are writing off of each other so hopefully you’ll have fun reading it~

“I need you to look at this new recruit list for me and see who is qualified and from those see who stays in this department and who we have to send to the other department at Jeju, got it?” when he finished talking he looks up from the papers now looking at the man that was sited in front of him 

“got it, don’t worry I will make amazing job Channie” he winks at him and reaches to grab the papers

Pulls the papers away from his reach and with his other hand he points at him  
“hey hey, me being your best friend doesn’t mean you get special treatments and you just can drop formalities, that isn't fair for others and we are at work” 

He raised his hands in defeat. “ok ok my bad... boss” says with a grin in his face 

“that's more like it” Chan hides a grin and gives him the papers

“thank you, can I go now? May I be excuse boss?” says with a little bit of sarcasm on his voice

Chan lets out a scoff with a smile and move his hand signaling him to go while he looked at his work in the computer

Is that a yes? Says enjoying annoying him

“just go Seo, you have work” says as he types on his computer

“Yes Sir!” he stands up smiling and leaves the office

“this kid I swear’’ Chan sigh while rubbing his forehead and lets a small chuckle

The door of Chan office opens all of the sudden making Chan look up from his computer seeing the head of Seo peeking making him roll his eyes

“What do you want now Changbin?” Chan says with a fake smile

“I'm sorry i'm going to work now but I needed to know, we are having dinner together later right?” 

“yes Bin, now go finish your work so we can be free later”

“Ok! On it!”  
Changbin leaves closing Chans office door, making his way to his office

“ok what do we have here” says as he sits down looking at all the recruits

Changbin looked at all the new faces staring back at him. ‘who were all of these kids’ he thought as he was shuffling through the job applications so Chan would think he was busy. 

A chorus of “no’s” could be heard accompanied by the slapping of papers on Changbin’s desk. “I’m the deputy chief! why do I have to go through all of these kids who don't even-” his grumbling was cut off by him looking into the printed eyes of one of the applications. 

“Hey! Who is this?!” Changbin stormed into Chan's office. Without even looking up from his latest report Chan answered duly “hello changbin, nice if you to walk in for the fifth time today” Changbin scoffed and threw the application at Chan. “Shut up is not like you were doing anything” finally Chan looked up “hey hey hey, what if I had a beautiful girl leaned over my desk for me and You just walked in like that hm?” “It wouldn't be a girl anyway” changbin said while rolling his eyes. “Now come on” he sat down at the seat on the other side of Chan's desk “who is he” 

Chan picked up the paper and looked at it for what seemed like 0.01 seconds. “I don’t know, how would I know? I literally gave you this for a reason. so you can see who they are and if they are good” he then attempted to toss the application back to Changbin but failed when the flimsy paper only got halfway across the desk.

“I am in charge of the newbies, the recruits! not this” changbin gestured to the paper. “I think you mixed him in my papers”

With a face of confusion Chan reached for the paper and looked at it again but this time he payed more attention to this interesting application “no, I would had remembered him and also he is not part of my list” he says as he compares the list of names on his computer to the name of the young man from the application. He turned the computer to Changbin’s direction to show him the screen.

“What?” Changbin leans over to have a better look at the computer with a mix of disbelief and confusion printed on his face when he sees the screen “well that’s weird” he leans back with his arms crossed “how can a newbie have all that?- how can He can literally be a police captain?!”

Chan gave changbin a serious look, like he was in deep thought “recruit him, we can ask him questions when he gets here”  
“Are you sure?” Changbin said with a somewhat concerned face.  
“Yeah I’m sure, now go, shoo, I have some work to do” the captain says, focusing again on his computer  
“Okay okay” changbin grabs the papers and stands up walking out of that office, walking back to his own small office.

“Lee Yongbok huh?” He turned and tossed the application in what would be the pile of new recruits. “Welcome to the team newbie”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell us what you think ^^
> 
> Socials:  
> Aria:  
> Wattpad- Clownqueen_08  
> Matt:  
> Instagram/twitter- snastr0  
> The Instagram I’ll actually respond on- leefelixie_


End file.
